Alchemy
Alchemy/Science Alchemy is a superior element that requires 825 diamonds.Alchemy is based on scientific basis and the elements of the periodic table.Alchemy is very strong at long and close range.Alchemy, although being a powerful element, lacks stun at some spells. (The medal is made by Ricosky) (Thanks to Ricosky for making the medal) Statistics Damage : Fairly High Defense : Medium Speed : Fast Spells High Reactivity User shoots multiple matches that quickly reacts on fire and burns stones if they slide on it. -->The user shoots 30 matches at the direction of the mouse cursor.Each do VERY low damage(10 ~ 21 per match).The matches can react quickly on fire, increasing the damage they inflict by +10.The matches will not burn an area if there is no fire on it, but it will with fire.The projectiles can also bear flames if they slide on stones and concrete.This multi projectile spell has a 5 second cooldown. *Consumes 250 mana * Note : '''Each match has no blast and will explode on contact with an opponent, just like Rocks Avalanche and Asteroid Belt do. '''Tarnishing User turns the area around them tarnished for a few seconds.Any projectile/beam that hits the caster or the blackened area will turn to shards. -->The user takes away the color of the area 10 studs away from them, making it look tarnished.When a projectile explodes or travels near the tarnished area, it will turn to shards.Beams that hit the caster will glow yellow and turn to a shard.The dropped shards only give +2.The blackened area will last for 7 seconds.This shield spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 750 shards * Note : 'All close range spells will be able to damage the caster without turning to shards, except for Leaf Storm and Genesis Ray. '''Alchemist ' User becomes an alchemist whereas they have the ability to shoot a liquid mixed with sodium and fluorine, blinding and damaging opponents for some time, whilst cleansing hit allies. -->The user becomes a fat guy, with a sprinkler on their hands.They wear a scientist's suit and goggles.If the user right clicked, a white substance comes out of the sprinkler and travels within 30 studs, then disappears when it moves out of range.When a player gets hit by the substance, they take small amounts of damage (13 ~ 26 per second) for 6 seconds then blinds them for a second, but when it hits a party member, it makes them immune to debuffs and blinding, which lasts for 12 seconds.The caster can only sprinkle the liquid per 3 seconds.This Phase Changer spell has a 30 second cooldown, and the transformation lasts for 20 seconds. *''Consumes 500 mana and costs 870 shards'' '''Mercury User melts silver and throws the substance onto the destination chosen, severely burning the affected opponent and stunning them every second. -->The user charges a silver ball melted by severe heat.It will dash onto the location of the mouse cursor, just like Ultra Sonic Wail's projectile, but it does not bounce and it has more relation to Ablaze Judgement(due to the caster charging the projectile in the air).The melted silver will deal 125 ~ 250 damage and leave a patch of mercury on the area where it exploded, covering a whopping 18 stud range.When an opponent is hit, they take the damage and severe burning (18 ~ 26 per second) for 6 seconds, dealing a total of damage.A stun is also acquired per second(10 seconds, 10 times stunning).This projectile spell has a 233 ~ 406 damage.This projectile spell has an 8 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 1000 shards Actinide Metals Gathers up all actinide metals above the user's head and lobs them to the desired location, each dealing significant damage and effect per metal. -->The user picks up multiple actinide metals from the ground, which includes actinium, thorium, uranium, neptunium, plutonium, americium, curium, californium and einsteinium.Each do a specific effect and does 45 damage per actinide.Each actinide can stun the opponent/s for 5 seconds, whilst they can release the metals per 1.5 seconds. * Actinium : Blinds the opponent for 1 second and poisons them by 10 for 3 seconds. * Thorium : Turns to a crucible that does +18 damage and shatters into pieces, each dealing 4 damage per ceramic pieces. * Uranium : Zaps the opponent, dealing +22 damage and turning them to bones, having faster walk speed but lower defense and flame conduction(lasts for 3 seconds). * Neptunium : Causes negative charges that stun the opponent for a second, then does 7 damage for 5 seconds. * Plutonium : Explodes, dealing 30 damage then turns the affected players' screen blue and black for a second. * Americium : Converts 25 of the opponents' health to the same amount of ions (comes out as green and red orbs), which contribute for the caster's protection. * Curium : Eletrocutes and uses rivals' staminas for power source which heals them by 9 for 25 seconds and strengthens the ions that protect the caster, and gives them +1 second lifespan. * Californium : Uses the targets' mana to create another power source that gives neutral energy, adding up damage for the last actinide. * Einstenium : Turns to a mendeluvium that explodes and does the highest damage(35).Does nothing else special. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 1200 shards * '''Note : '''The reason why Protactinium isn't there is because it has no specific use in the periodic table, yet.